heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Charbetty
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object, belonging to the Client Security company.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 2 Design The Charbetty has a very unique shape. Eight legs spread out directly below its spherical main body. All eight of those legs function as air cushion engines so it can remain accurately level even amidst waves. As main cannon, the Charbetty has a giant laser beam cannon on its upper right side. Also, eight thick cylinders are attached to the spherical main body with the base of the main cannon at the center as if they are the face of a clock. The energy produced by those eight cylinders is collected for the main cannon. It has two giant parts attached to the back, thought to be cooling devices by the intelligence department of the Legitimacy Kingdom. It also has countless lenses unnaturally positioned on the front of the spherical main body like some kind of crop circle.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 5 When the Charbetty changes modes its silhouette changes. The two large parts on the back of the spherical main body open up and spread out like curved wings. It still hovers above the surface of the water, but it no longer uses air cushions; it uses nothing but the power of lasers. Lasers are reflected between the ocean's surface and the bottom of the craft to explosively expand the air. The ends of the portions that had functioned as "legs" up until then open up and lenses for laser weapons can be seen within.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 13 Technology The Charbetty is an Object equipped with advanced laser technology. Its main cannon is a special laser beam cannon. Eight excitation lasers are used in conjunction with a liquid prism for the stimulated emission, but if the refractive index of the liquid is off even slightly, the laser beam will tear the main cannon apart.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 1 Part 15 The laser beam is so powerful it leaves a white trail as it roasts the dust and moisture in the air. The Charbetty has over 100 secondary weapons. It also has a system to explosively expand the air using lasers and use the momentum to forcefully right itself in case it loses its balance. Liquid Prism Technology Liquid prisms are created by filling transparent containers with a special liquid. The inside of the container is covered with electrodes and electrochemical control of the chemical interface is used to artificially alter the concentration of the liquid. Differences in concentration are used to bend the light. This technology is being researched by the Legitimacy Kingdom, though currently is limited in use as a standard component in space elevators. This technology normally can't be used in high-speed battles,Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 3 as sudden turns cause high G-forces that will disturb the liquid within the liquid prism. The artificial alterations to the concentration of liquid within the container will be undone, bringing the liquid back to an even concentration. Another problem is that the high temperatures created when the laser passes through will agitate the liquid as well. It has devices installed to electronically absorb the shocks. They keep a large gap in the armor and any shocks to the outer layer are sensed with laser vibration detectors. They can then counterbalance the shockwave running through the armor and cushion the inner armor. The shock will transfer through the countless pillars, but the lasers are faster. By cutting off any shocks that exceed the allowable limit, they can protect the delicate equipment. As the high heat caused when the lasers pass through runs the risk of disturbing the liquid, it's likely that either a fast-acting coolant is used or the liquid prism itself is divided into cartridges. The Object uses an electronic control program that automatically regulates the density of the liquid in the liquid prism, though software problems require the program to be defragged regularly. Countermeasures Even with that, the Charbetty's max speed is quite low, half of what a standard Object usually achieves. Since it can't dodge enemy attacks using its speed it has several countermeasures. First, it can alter the refractive index of the air using the heat from its laser weapons to force lasers to miss. Second, it can also use its numerous secondary lasers to gouge holes in shells and alter their course in what it could be called a laser parry, though it doesn't have accurate control over where the shells are diverted to. Third, it can use a special blinding weapon to create multiple 3D images of itself using diffractive waves to fool the enemy. It can freely emit 70 types of light waves at once and it can change the wavelengths as needed. By simultaneously sending several wavelengths at one point in space, the normal light waves and the diffractive waves come together to create the image that is viewed as three dimensional. At the same time, it interferes with the infrared rays, ultraviolet rays, and every other optical device used to make a lock and the electromagnetic data from radar, and the like. Sonar and directional microphones are also useless because of the air explosions caused by the main laser cannon. A normal 3D image brings together footage for the right eye and the left eye, but this system uses enough images for the number of lenses equipped on an Object and is regulated by the diffractive rays. Intentionally cutting off a portion of the lenses should cause a disturbance in the image that could be used to determine where the real one is, but the Charbetty can immediately determine which lenses are active from their subtle movements and recreate the image to match, each time faster and faster, potentially erasing even that slight 'out of place feeling'.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 7 This blinding weapon has a range of a few kilometers. However, since the images are created to fool an Object's multiple sensors they look like a mess to humans on the ground. Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in naval battles *Length: 100m (Main gun expanded) *Armor Material: 2cm x 33 layers (Including welding impurities) + laser vibration detector shock cancellation system *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion + laser propulsion system *Top Speed: 250km/h *Main Armament: Convergence attack of 8 laser beam cannons *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, laser parry, blinding weapon *Main Color: Ash Blue Transformation When the Charbetty lost its main cannon it proved capable of shifting into a second mode by rotating around. Heivia speculated the reactor and cockpit are installed like gyroscopes. The portions that had been used as legs and to generate the laser power for its laser convergence main cannon are now used as individual main laser beam cannons. These main cannons are solid-state lasers that use , the very first optical weapon ever developed and therefore the simplest design. have high outputs but can't be fired for long. It can't put out as much heat. When the previous laser roasted the dust and moisture in the air, it created a pure white beam, but these have fallen to the more common orange beams. It fires repeatedly similar to a machine gun in order to make the best use of the short firing time and pierce an Object's armor.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 Part 14 Its speed also underwent a great change, nearly quadrupling its original speed by using the C-shaped wings on its back to reflect lasers, intentionally detonate the air and give itself quick bursts of speed, gaining acceleration superior to rocket boosters. This speed would probably end up destroying its own main system since it's very delicate. Specifications - Transformed *Class: Anti-Object Specialized Weapon *Type: 2nd Generation specialized in naval battles *Length: 100m (Main gun expanded) *Armor Material: 2cm x 33 layers (Including welding impurities) + laser vibration detector shock cancellation system *Propulsion Engine: Full laser beam injection mold propulsion system *Top Speed: 730km/h *Main Armament: YAG laser x 8 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, etc *Main Color: Ash Blue Chronology Theoretical Vein The Charbetty was stationed in the Loyauté District, where it had been carrying missions supposedly to eliminate armed forces and protect its maintenance base, though the truth is that it was merely fulfilling a quota by firing at nonexistent enemies in a blank zone. Nevertheless, these attacks caused damage to the inhabitants of the zone, who kidnapped Quenser and Heivia to force them to destroy the Capitalist Corporations Object.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 1 Quenser and Heivia infiltrated the base using Capitalist Corporations uniforms and sabotaged the computer being used to help with the defragmentation of the Charbetty's main cannon, which led the Charbetty and its unit to retreat to the Capitalist Corporations block in the Oceania district for official repairs. The Charbetty reappeared afterwards to stop the 37th from intercepting Roybelz Oldnick in the Solomon District. It was engaged by the Baby Magnum, which had its attacks stopped by the Charbetty's laser parry and its sensors confused by the 3D images. After it vaporised a cornered Oldnick and a large portion of the tungsten plant he'd escaped into, Quenser and Heivia managed to force its main laser cannon to self-destruct by using their explosives to interfere with the liquid prism, causing the convergence of lasers to destroy the cannon.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 3 The Charbetty then surprised them both by rotating around as if shifting into another mode. Quenser interfered with its propulsion "wings" by using the filters of the nearby tungsten plant, causing the Charbetty to lose its balance and allowing the Baby Magnum to destroy it with a low-stability plasma cannon. References Category:Objects